Will she find him?
by XxShMyRsTiXx
Summary: Inuyasha hurts Kagome once again and she runs away only this time Sesshomaru finds her and has a secert!


Chapter 1

She falls to the ground. Tears spilling from her eyes. Her heart has been broken again. How many times now?

"I'm going HOME! To my own time!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

"No your not! GET BACK HERE!" He grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back. She twisted it causing pain to herself.

"OWWW! Let go of me!!" She struggled to free herself. "SIT!!!" She takes off running. 'I might be able to make it!! Just a couple more steps!' She stops at the well and turns to see Inuyasha struggling to get up. She feels guilty about sitting him but she needed to go home!

"KAGOME!!!!" She heard him scream her name as she jumped in. She looked down at the blue light that swallowed her.

She lands on the hard sand and smiles.

"Home free!" She giggled. She stood up grabbing the rope ladder and started to climb it. She pulled herself up at the top.

"Oh!" She said.

"Sis! Your home!" Sota said, just as surprised.

"Yea, I need more supplies. And I want a bath." Kagome smiled. And jumped out of the well. She started walking up the stairs only to hear Sota gasp. "What's wrong, Sota?"

"Your leg!" He said, eyes wide. Kagome looked down and saw the big gash got reopened. She sighed and pulled a towel out of her bag and wrapped it around her leg. "What happened?"

"I'll tell ya later! I just want a bath!" Kagome said walking away again. She got into the house and managed to make it up to the bathroom. "Ahh! Finally! Hot water!" She giggled and laid back against the wall.

She got out of the tub after washing up a couple of times and walked into her bedroom. Pulled clothes out of the closet and got dressed.

"It wouldn't hurt anyone to stay one night." Kagome said looking at her bed. "It's been so long since I have slept on a real bed." She plopped on her bed sighing. "This is the life! Just lying here!"

"Kagome, dear? It's time to eat!" Kagome stood up and pushed her dress down. She walked to the top of the stairs.

"Hello dear! How was your bath?" Kagome's mother smiled. Kagome smiled back.

"Good. Thank you!" She said grabbing a bowl of pickles. Kagome ate and ate. She was so hungry! How long had it been since she last ate? She couldn't remember.

Kagome climbed the stairs. She was so tired. She'd just take a nap then be on her way. She didn't want to be gone too long. Shippo might be worried. She giggled at the mental picture of the young fox demon pacing, waiting for her to come back. She got to her room and laid down.

'Just a short nap…' She thought drifting.

She woke with a start. She thought she heard something at her window so she got up to investigate and saw the clock.

"GAH! It's 10:30!!!" She yelped throwing things she needed on her bed. She'd pack it when she had everything. "Why didn't anyone wake me up? I just wanted to take a short nap!!"

She got done packing and ran to the well.

"Bye Grandpa, mom. Sota, I'll miss you most of all." She kissed them all and jumped into the well. The soft blue glow engulfed her. When she landed she hurried out of the well, expecting Inuyasha to be there. But he wasn't. She looked around expecting him to pop out of the trees or something. But he never did. So she walked forward.

She started humming to herself. Wandering around waiting for one of her friends to find her. She heard low murmuring so she stopped humming and walked toward it.

"Inuyasha, I can't do this."

"Why not? Don't you know I love you? I always have and always will." Inuyasha vowed. Kagome was behind a tree and leaned around it. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground and Kikyo wrapped in his arms. Their lips almost touching.

"Kikyo, I love you. Please stay with me?" Inuyasha begged. Kikyo looked away and then back at him.

"I don't know if I can. What about Kagome?" Kikyo asked glancing Kagome's way. She gave a half smile and Kagome gasped. "What does she mean to you? Do you not love her like you love me?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "No, I love only you. Kagome is just there. She reminds me of why I love you. I don't want anyone but you! Just you Kikyo!" He said grabbing her chin. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I love you."

Kagome stepped around the tree and Inuyasha glanced up. Kagome shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"I…I. I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She took off running. She didn't know if he'd follow or not. She hoped not. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She'd been hurt one to many times by him.


End file.
